


Got a secret? can you keep it?

by AthenaHunter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, based on something in Cr1, but no context needed, just kinda wrote this cause i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaHunter/pseuds/AthenaHunter
Summary: Yasha catches Caleb leaving Jesters room.the title is just a random song, cause I can't think of anything else...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Got a secret? can you keep it?

Caleb yawned as the early morning woke him, he sighed before rolling over to hug Jester, her skin was cold against his warmth felt like a perfect blend of temperatures

“Good morning blueberry” he whispered seeing Jesters eyes flutter open, he kissed her neck before Jester rolled over under him,

“Good morning Cayleb” she smiled sweetly, Caleb pushed up enough to kiss her before sitting up completely, a smile he couldn’t get rid off spread across his face,

“Don’t go” Jester mumbled still tired, her cold hand brushing his lower back

“I have to if we’re gonna keep this a secret” he could tell it was about 6 am, which meant Beau was already awake but still in her room, they had done this multiple times already so Caleb memorized everyone's schedule,

“Why are we doing that again?” Jester asked pouting, she sat up and scooted over to him, hugging him from behind in an attempt to keep him from moving,

“So they don’t tease us incessantly, so we can have some private moments” he explained in a monotone voice knowing full well she already knew all that, he kissed her horn as her head laid on his shoulder, he stood up to began getting dressed

Jester made no more comments, just sat there watching him, which made his skin blush slightly as he felt her eyes on him and his body, which Jester noticed and made her giggle.

He finished dressing and walked over to Jester who still sat on the bed pouting, “ich liebe dich” Caleb told her before kissing her again,

“I love you too” Jester answered laying back in her bed “see you at breakfast” she sighed, rolling into bed to sleep a little longer.

Caleb clicked the door open slightly before looking both ways, nobody seemed to be there so he stepped out,

He began to step across the hall before he heard a creak in the floor out of time with his own steps, he looked around in a slight panic

Yasha stood stepping out of her own room, appearing to have not slept last night, Caleb whispered a swear in zemnian

“Oh” Yasha realized seeing where Caleb had come from, and Caleb’s mind began to race, she was the first one to find out about his feelings, if he wasn’t panicking he would find the hilarity over the fact she was the first to find out about their relationship also  
“Please don’t tell anyone” he whispered, Yasha seemingly understanding of the situation

“I’m happy for you two, I know you love her” Yasha smiled matching his volume “also told you it wasn’t too late, how long have you two been sneaking about?”

“About a month” Caleb answered

“Wow” Yasha emoted “your secret is safe with me don’t worry”

Caleb nodded weakly as Yasha walked downstairs

He stepped into his room immediately he pulled out the copper wire and twisted it in his hands

“Yasha knows now, she managed to catch me” short and quick, “Okay” Jester sounded tired and not completely comprehending the information

He opened his second book, flipping to Yasha and his night watch months ago reading with disbelief about how much has changed, he was glad Jester made a move so he wasn’t stuck in his ways forever, before writing about yesterday and this morning…

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the time Liam rolled two nat 1s in campaign one, which was an iconic scene so I thought let's move it over to campaign two.


End file.
